The Administrative Core provides the overall scientific leadership for the University of Colorado SPORE in Lung Cancer as well as providing outstanding administrative and fiscal support for the Program. The Administrative Core oversees all administrative and scientific activities of the SPORE Program; reviews and regulates financial expenditures; and prepares all reports. The Core consists of the SPORE Principal Investigator, Dr. Bunn, and the Co-PI, Dr. Miller; the SPORE Administrator, Michaela Montour; a finance specialist; and effort from the Cancer Center's grants manager, human resource manager, and operations manager for SPORE-related activities. These individuals provide a network of administrative and fiscal support to facilitate the scientific goals set by the leadership. In addition, the Administrative Core insures adherence to SPORE Guidelines, NIH policies, and other applicable federal, state and institutional policies. The Core works closely with institutional and Cancer Center leadership to insure the SPORE Program remains a priority at the institutional level; and it works closely with community advocates and fund raising groups to promote awareness of and support for the research conducted by the Program. The Core facilitates interactions with outside institutions including academic centers and industry. These interactions support visiting scientists and industry MTAs and contracts. The Core facilitates all planning and evaluation activities including the planning and support of the external and internal scientific advisory committees. The Core facilitates interactions with affiliated hospitals and medical centers including the VA Medical Center, the National Jewish Center, the University of Colorado Hospital, and institutions affiliated with the University of Colorado Comprehensive Cancer Center. Administratively, the Core performs fiscal management and oversight of the Program resources; facilitates planning and evaluation activities; schedules and staffs committees and other meetings related to the Program; exercises oversight of the other shared resource cores; disseminates information about national SPORE meetings and coordinates attendance; tracks publications by SPORE investigators; and facilitates the production of an annual progress report. The goal of these activities is the promotion of translational science that will facilitate interactions between basic and applied scientists to bring innovation to the clinic to reduce the burden of lung cancer.